Pika Pika no Mi (SB)
The Pika Pika no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into light at will, turning the user into a Light Human (光人間, Hikari Ningen?). It also enables the user to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. "Pikapika" is an onomatopoeia of glimmering or shining light. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Glint-Glint Fruit. It was eaten by Admiral Kizaru. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. In this case, Borsalino is able to transform into light. Borsalino is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable light-speed physical attacks, all of them being very devastating. He is also extremely accurate, able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance. Borsalino has shown trained reflexes that allowed him to avoid damage even in a surprise attack. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into light and allowing the attack to pass through him completely like all Logia users. Borsalino is also able to do planned travel at the speed of light and is able to reflect himself to any desired location. Due to this fruit's power, Borsalino is possibly the fastest man in the world (as nothing is faster than the speed of light). Silvers Rayleigh has used Haki to suppress the power of the Devil Fruit, nullifying Borsalino's intangibility, and allowing him to divert his attacks, as well as cut him with a sword. Also, considering it is light-based, his attacks and abilities can only travel in direct, straight lines, however, it has been shown that they can be reflected off surfaces to go around corners (Yata no Kagami), though said technique takes time to prepare and as such he can be stopped by a fast enough opponent(as shown by Rayleigh). It could be noted that Borsalino takes much more time than the speed of light to charge his lasers, and he even allowed Zoro to be rolled away from his charged kick. However, this could also be because of Borsalino's laid-back personality, because he is shown firing two lasers through Marco the Phoenix immediately after charging his in the Whitebeard War. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Borsalino has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light (to the point of claiming Monkey D. Luffy in his Gear Second mode being "too slow"), and drastically augment his kicks' strength and speed. Even though while in mobility he travels at the speed of light it should be noted that it takes a few seconds for him to actually go into light speed and Silvers Rayleigh was able to stop his movement by slashing at him with his sword and Borsalino had to stop to block him. Borsalino also seems to be able to defy gravity using his light powers to eliminate his own weight, allowing him to stay aloft in mid-air for undefined periods, as seen in his aerial battles against Marco. He also has been using his fruit's powers to launch powerful light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his legs that have explosive properties and piercing properties when he uses his fingers. He can blind his opponents and form an energy blade out of pure light. His Devil Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, recreating his blasts in the Pacifista Bartholomew Kuma and his likeness. Kizaru has been seen naming only few of his attacks, all of them are named after one of Japan's Three Sacred Treasures and other Shinto mythology. *'Yata no Kagami' (八咫鏡, Yata no Kagami?, literally translated as "Eight Span Mirror"): Borsalino forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. It was first seen against Scratchmen Apoo, though the second time, it was stopped by Rayleigh by cutting the beam of light with a sword. It's named after the Yata no Kagami. This attack is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Borsalino to travel or attack even in the darkest places. This is called Sacred Yata Mirror in the Viz Manga and simply Yata Mirror in the FUNimation subs. *'Ama no Murakumo' (天叢雲剣, Ama no Murakumo?, literally translated as "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It was first used against Silvers Rayleigh. It's named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called Ama no Murakumo Sword. *'Yasakani no Magatama' (八尺瓊曲玉, Yasakani no Magatama?, literally translated as "Eight Shaku Curved Jewel"): Borsalino uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person to covering a wide area. It also has great piercing powers, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then entering deep into the water with ease. It was first used against Whitebeard but was blocked by Marco. He used it again with a much wider spread in a failed attempt to strike down the Heart Pirates' submarine, though the bolts managed to pierce a thick layer of Aokiji's ice and deep into the ocean. It's named after the Yasakani no Magatama. This is called Yasakani String of Jewels in the Viz Manga and Yasakani Sacred Jewel in the FUNimation subs. *'Ame-no-nuhoko '(天沼矛 or 天之瓊矛 or 天瓊戈, "heavenly jewelled spear"?) is a more powerfull version of his finger beam. By combining his index, middle and ring finger to form a close nit triangle; he then fires it into a larger and more powerfull light beam. Ame-no-nuhoko is the name given to the naginata in Japanese mythology used to raise the primordial land-mass, Onōgoro-shima, from the sea. *'Hyūga' (日向, Towards the sun) is a non-lethal move. By generating alot of light with their head as the fucos point, the user is able to blinds many of people or it could be consintrated for a single person. Hyūga Province was an old province of Japan on the east coast of Kyūshū, corresponding to the modern Miyazaki Prefecture. Also, considering that the user is using their head as the focus point, they would be refrenced to a light house. *'Shimenawa' (標縄・注連縄・七五三縄, literally "enclosing rope") is primarily used to disable an opponent. The practitioner generates a crackling light rope within his/her hand(s) and releases toward the opponent. The energy entangles itself around the opponents arms and body immobilizing them. '''Shimenawa '''are lengths of braided rice straw rope used for ritual purification in the Shinto religion. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Stormbaron